


The Making Of A Family

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Day by Day, Night by Night [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Daddy Harry, Infantilism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects on the first time he went to the adoption center, and then eventually the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had adopted both Niall and Louis from Little Sweethearts, London’s most known and recommended adoption center for classified babies. It was a comfortable place despite it’s large and intimidating building size, full of helpful care-workers who prepared the babies mentally for what was to come in their lives.

 

Most babies were sought out and invited to join an adoption center around their sixteenth birthday. Of course it solely came down to the biological parent’s decision, but it was highly recommended to send their children there if they were classified babies.

 

Being matched with a Caregiver Daddy or Mommy would ensure that the babies would live a safe and healthy life. Caregivers were both mentally and physically able to take care of babies in a way that biological parents were not.

 

At the adoption center, babies stayed for close to a year. During this time, they were eased fully into their roles as babies, while also getting extensive care and counseling in order to help them cope with being away from their birth families.

 

Harry remembered his first official visit to the adoption center that was to see the babies. He’d been a few times before, but that was mostly for classes and paperwork. But soon he finally got the chance to interact with the babies, and take one home if things worked out.

 

The room he stood in was as large as a basketball court. It was the main playroom, full of toys and babies. Harry was mesmerized as he watched from the doorway. Dozens of classified babies (all of whom were physically seventeen to eighteen but mentally no older than a toddler) were scampering around wearing both diapers and big smiles.

 

Since it was an open house day, there were other caregivers there too, many whom were already walking around the room and starting to interact with the babies. Harry watched a pair of mommies talking animatedly to a baby girl, who was hopping up and down excitedly and waving a Barbie in the air. There was also a single mommy who already had a baby boy settled on her lap, and a daddy couple talking to a few baby boys.

 

Harry observed the babies themselves too of course. Many of the them were playing dress up, dolls, and kitchen, and there was even a large sandbox in the room full of toy trucks and cars. There was also a game of pass going on, with a big bouncy ball.

 

What finally caught Harry’s eye was a little baby who was tucked into a corner, sitting cross legged. He held a slightly worn teddy bear to his chest, chewing softly on the ear. He had  fluffy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with skin that looked pale and quite soft. He was in a simple sleeveless white onesie (the adoption center only provided simple clothes; providing a baby with a new dressing style was left for their future caregivers).

 

Something about that quiet little baby was endearing to Harry. He walked a little closer, being careful not to startle him. Soon enough, however, the baby took notice of Harry. He looked a little wary, but did not move from his spot. Now that he was closer, Harry could make out a sticker on the baby’s chest that had his name printed on it: **Niall**.

 

“Hi there!” Harry greeted him, trying to sound as warm and friendly as possible. “D’you mind if I sit with you?”

 

Niall shrugged, not bothering to remove the teddy bear from his mouth. Harry figured it was an invitation though, so he copied the little’s position by sitting cross legged a few feet away.

 

“I’m Harry,” The caregiver spoke again. “What’s your name?”

 

Harry knew what his name was of course, but it was better to make a more formal introduction.

 

Finally, the baby removed the stuffed animal from his mouth. “Niall.”

 

Harry smiled. “It’s nice to meet you Niall. Why are you sitting here all alone? There’s so many fun toys and games to play!”

 

Niall’s cheeks flushed. “Lot’s of big people.”

 

“Ah,” Harry nodded in understanding. This must have been Niall’s first open house experience. It was probably quite intimidating seeing so many mommies and daddies, people who could potentially become his caregivers. “There are a lot of big people here. I’m a little scared too.”

 

Niall’s eyes widened, as if he couldn’t believe a caregiver could be scared of something like this. “Here,” The baby suddenly held out his teddy bear. “He makes me feel better. You can hold him.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry accepted the bear. “He’s very nice.”

 

There were a few moments of silence as Harry allowed Niall to study him.

 

“Are you a daddy?” Niall finally asked curiously.

 

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “Are you a baby?”

 

That got a giggle out of Niall, who then nodded his head and said, “Yes!”

 

“I have an idea Niall,” Harry finally said, clapping his hands. “Now that we know each other, how about we play a game? What’s your favorite thing to play?”

 

“Those,” Niall instantly pointed to an area full of large foam blocks.

 

“That looks like fun!” Harry rose from the ground and held out his hand. “Do you want to play with the blocks with me?”

 

Niall hesitated for only a moment, and then rested his soft hand trustingly into Harry’s as he got up from the ground. Ten minutes later, Niall was nothing like the timid little baby whom Harry had first met. He chatted animatedly about anything and everything, not letting go of Harry once.

 

It felt so easy...so natural. Harry knew then and there that he would be leaving with Niall that day. He carried the happy baby over to one of the workers, who smiled brightly at the sight.

 

“Looks like Niall is going home with you?” She asked.

 

“Please,” Harry said in confirmation, giving Niall a light squeeze.

 

It was as simple as pie. While Niall was brought away to prepare for his new life, Harry was brought into an office to sign some final paperwork and get a small debrief on Niall.

 

He learned a few important things, such as the fact that Niall’s biological parents resided in Ireland, and was given their contact info. Then he was given a folder which contained Niall’s medical records. For now he was up-to-date on immunizations, but the worker warned Harry that Niall was very afraid of needles.

 

“He also has a phobia of small spaces,” The worker notified him. “We usually allow the sidebar of his crib to stay down. He’ll get panicked if he’s in large crowds as well.”

 

There was nothing else concerning about Niall. He had no allergies, injuries, or illnesses to worry about. Harry signed his name on the dotted line to make things official, and then he was taken to retrieve his new baby.

 

Niall didn’t have much to bring with him, which was fine since Harry already had everything he needed in his new London home. The only thing given was a ‘Bringing Baby Home’ care package which consisted of a few diapers, a pacifier, two plastic bottles, and a baby thermometer. Harry of course already had those things.

 

Choosing to adopt Niall had been no doubt the best decision Harry had made. They developed a very close parental bond over the course of the next year. Niall was no doubt one of the happiest babies in existence. Harry provided him with lots of toys and games, cooked delicious organic meals, and made sure Niall was healthy and well cared for.

 

But then, once the year mark hit, Harry felt like their little family of two was missing something. Harry realized that he wanted another baby to fill their home. Niall would benefit from a sibling to play and bond with. Although Harry kept Niall busy by taking him places and to many local playgroups where he could socialize, he needed the company and bond of a sibling.

 

Harry started dreaming about it, and then began to put his plan into action. Now that he had known what to expect with adoption, Harry started to plan ahead. The first time around, Harry hadn’t really planned out anything because he didn’t know what would happen.

 

This time, he had more of an idea on what he wanted. As Harry browsed the stores, he filled his cart with pretty dresses and gowns, all of pinks, purples, pastels, ruffles, and glitter.

 

Harry pictured having a sweet little girl this time, to pamper and love. He would paint her nails and dress her like a little princess. Then, between Niall and his future baby girl, he would have both a prince _and_ a princess. It was an absolutely flawless plan.

 

Unfortunately, Harry’s mother hadn’t been as enthusiastic when he told her his plan.

 

“You’ve already one baby to look after _all_ by yourself,” She’d said. “Having two will put a lot more stress on you. When you add in the factor that you’re so far away from Holmes Chapel now, it worries me even more. Gemma and I won’t be around to help.”

 

It took a lot of assurance on Harry’s part, but eventually his mother became accepting and a bit excited at the prospect of having another classified baby in the family. Harry knew she still worried, but she was his mother, so it was her job to worry. As a caregiver, Harry was able to understand where she was coming from.

 

After a few more weeks of shopping, Harry was ready. Before he could go, he needed Niall prepared for having another sibling. It went rather smoothly, mostly because Niall was one of the most sweetest and excitable babies out there. Harry knew that he would enjoy having a sibling.

 

“You’ll get a fun baby sister to play with! You can show her all your toys, and we’ll even get some more. You’ll get to be a nice brother and make her feel comfortable in her new home. Won’t that be _so nice!_?”

 

“Uh-huh!” Niall nodded his head easily. “When’s she coming? Is she coming now Daddy?”

 

“Soon my love,” Harry promised him, “Very soon.”

 

Two weeks later during the next open house at the adoption center, Harry went to go find a baby girl.

 

Little did Harry know, he wouldn’t be coming back home with a baby girl.

 

Just like last time, Little Sweethearts Adoption Center was full of excitable baby boys and girls. Harry didn’t spend as much time lurking in the doorway as he had the first time. He entered the room with confidence, heading toward the dress up play section, where he would be bound to find a little girl.

 

Something caught his attention halfway through. A woman who was obviously a mommy stood a few yards away, talking to a baby boy who was holding a football. When she reached out to him, the baby emitted a loud shriek from behind the pacifier in his mouth and scampered away, straight toward Harry’s direction!

 

Harry was able to get a closer look at him. He was a bit tinier than Niall, with deep blue eyes and light brown hair. He met Harry’s eyes and smiled sweetly, slowing his pace down to stop directly in front of him. The baby appraised him curiously, and Harry felt his heart start to melt.

 

It melted completely when the baby suddenly held his football out as an offering.

 

Right then and there, all of Harry’s plans changed. He would no longer be adopting a baby girl. This baby boy (his name tag sticker said **Louis** ) was going to be his.

 

Unable to resist, Harry leaned down to take Louis into his arms instead of the ball. This seemed to be the right thing to do, because Louis dropped his ball and wrapped his skinny arms around Harry’s neck, humming from behind his pacifier.

 

“Hi Louis,” He whispered, bouncing him a little. “My name’s Harry.”

 

Louis merely smiled back at him.

 

Harry used a hand to brush back his fluffy hair. “Do you want to play?”

 

The pacifier finally fell from Louis’ lips. If not for the pacigrip, it would have fallen to the floor.

 

“Are you a daddy?”

 

His voice was so sweet and pure, the very definition of a classified baby.

 

“I am,” Harry replied. “I have one wonderful baby boy at home, and I’m here today for another baby. Would you like to be my new baby boy?”

 

“Yes,” Louis said quickly. “You’re my daddy.”

 

That essentially settled things. The worker seemed a little surprised when Harry brought Louis over.

 

“So Louis finally chose a daddy?” She seemed pleased. “He’s been running away from other caregivers all day. He must have felt a connection with you.”

 

Harry grinned as he regarded the baby. “He’s perfect...I’d like to bring him home as soon as possible please.”

 

“We can certainly do that.”

 

While Louis was being bathed and prepared to go with Harry, the caregiver was once again brought into an office to fill out paperwork and get a debrief on Louis.

 

“Louis has recently been diagnosed with mild persistent asthma,” The women informed him. “He has a lot of energy, but he also gets flare ups rather easily. I’ve put some pamphlets on baby asthma in this folder for you, and we also have a nebulizer that he’ll need if he’s showing symptoms. I also have his current doctor’s contact information written down so that you can ask him any questions.”

 

That was honestly quite frightening. Already Harry had fallen in love with his new baby, and the thought of him having such a serious condition made him feel panicked.

 

The worker must have noticed his panic. “Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it could be. I’d keep a baby monitor on when he’s sleeping, because his flare ups often occur at night. He’s quite the spirited fighter though, so you won’t have to worry.”

 

Of course Harry worried, because as a caregiver it was his job to worry.

 

Bringing Louis home was another amazing decision on Harry’s part. To this very day, he could still remember Niall’s priceless but excited look when he was introduced to a brother instead of a sister.

 

Louis settled quickly enough into his new home, but Harry was quick to realize that he was a lot more different than Niall. That was a given though, as all babies were unique individuals. Louis just had a lot of energy. It was Louis’ energy that seemed to bring out Niall’s energy, and more often than not, Harry spent his afternoon doing anything and everything to contain his wild little boys.

One afternoon, five days, after Louis was brought home, Harry had the scare of his life.

 

Louis and Niall had been outside, playing some sort of chasing game while Harry focused on weeding his flowers. When the laughing and screaming suddenly stopped, it brought out an eery silence in the backyard.

 

Harry looked up to see why the littles ones had grown so quiet, and when he did, his heart just about stopped.

 

Louis was clutching at his chest, sitting down on the ground. Niall was staring at him, wide eyed and confused. Harry immediately dropped his gardening tools and sprinted over to where they were. Upon coming closer, his ears picked up on a frightening whistling sound that left Louis’ throat...it was the sound of wheezing.

 

Needless to say, that was one of the most frightening experiences Harry had dealt with. His mind had been panicked as he scooped Louis up and ran to find his medicine. The even worst part was that Louis fought against it. He didn’t like the nebulizer and the medicine at all.

 

Harry was just about to call the emergency number when Louis’ lips had a faint tinge of blue, but suddenly he could breathe again as the medicine helped his airways open. Of course that didn’t stop Harry from carting Louis to the doctor’s immediately after his breathing had evened out.

 

“He needs a stronger prescription than what they gave him,” The doctor told Harry. “I’m prescribing a stronger one. Put him on the nebulizer every night for at least fifteen minutes before bed now as well.”

 

That would apparently help things. He would have less sudden asthma attacks now, though it wouldn’t get rid of his occasional bad days of coughing and chest tightness.

 

But they would get though it.

 

A few days later, Harry was going through the closet of the nursery.

 

It was unfortunate, Harry thought to himself, that so many of the clothes he had originally bought for his second baby would go to waste. As Harry pulled out a light pink short sleeve beautifully embroidered tulle dress, he couldn’t help but picture Louis wearing it. The color would bring out his pretty blue eyes and pink lips. He would look absolutely adorable wearing such a thing!

 

Maybe all of those clothes wouldn’t go to waste after all.

The thing was, Louis and Niall didn’t understand that it wasn’t always considered normal for little boys to sometimes wear dresses and frills. Neither were a fan of pink, but Harry compromised. Dresses meants the little ones’ legs weren’t as restricted, which they enjoyed. Other caregivers swapped gender clothing on their littles, sometimes for fun and other times because their babies even preferred certain clothing. It wasn’t like it would be a major taboo or anything.

 

Harry left the dress draped over the rocking chair in the nursery. The following morning he decided to put it to use.

 

“Let’s get ready for another beautiful day!” Harry sang as he set Louis down from the changing table, the baby wearing only a fresh diaper. “Arms up Darling.”

 

Louis did as instructed, and Harry slipped the pretty material over his head and helped his arms go through the sleeve holes. He looked just as Harry had imagined, absolutely perfect! You could easily make out the shape of his diaper under the dress due to the thinness of the material. With his shiny locks and delicate face, he could easily be mistaken for a baby girl who had short hair.

 

“Pink,” Louis wrinkled his nose, but didn’t appear too bothered.

 

Since Louis had not yet been here for a week, he was not used to a dressing style yet. That was why he did not question wearing baby girl clothes. If Harry wanted to dress Niall in some of those clothes, he would need to ease him into it a little slower, since Niall had been with him longer and was already used to a different dressing style.

 

It eventually became a _thing_. Obviously Harry didn’t dress Louis in girls clothes all the time, but it did occur multiple times a week. He was also starting to dress Niall in some of the clothes too. One of the first dresses he put him in was a blue denim one with small flowers embroidered on the front. Niall didn’t say a single word in protest. To be honest, Harry doubted he even comprehended that he was dressed like a baby girl.

 

Classified babies were very perceptive beings, but they were also naive. A baby didn’t see things the same way a normal person or a caregiver did. There was no race, gender, or class discrimination that existed in their world or mind.

 

Baby girls played with dinosaurs, action figures, and race cars just as much as they played with dollies and dress clothes. This was the same case for baby boys. Toys were not gender stereotyped for them.

 

Louis and Niall had an assortment of toys. Harry refused to believe that he spoiled them. As their daddy, it was his job to indulge them. Despite his enjoyment of catering to them, Harry was no pushover. There were rules for the toys. For instance, his babies had to clean up their toys when they were finished. If they refused and left Harry to clean them up, then they wouldn’t be getting the specific toy back for a few days.

 

Harry was a firm discipliner. Not harsh, but merely firm. It was probably one of the most important things he’d learned in his parenting class. If you didn’t set boundaries and rules that had consequences, then you weren’t a proper parent. A baby needed structure. They weren’t capable of being independent and making their own choices. It was up to their mommy or daddy to see that they behaved and were comfortable.

 

Harry had a lot of discipline methods. His babies were different, and therefore he saw to their discipline separately.

 

One thing that Harry learned about Louis was his willingness to test boundaries. If Harry gave a rule, Louis was more likely to break it first, just to see what would happen. The good thing about that was that once he’d experienced the consequence, he usually wouldn’t ever break the rule again. A bonus was that Niall would see what happened to Louis and realize that it was a good idea to listen to their daddy.

 

Babies were challenging to raise at times, but more often than not it was well worth it. Harry knew that he’d made the best decision ever choosing to adopt his little boys. They had a lifetime ahead of them to live life to the fullest. Harry had his own family now, and it was no doubt the best family in existence.

 

He was very excited to see what the future would hold.

* * *

Check out some Day by Day, Night by Night facts/snippets [here](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/post/158608758133/day-by-day-night-by-night-fact-list-3) if you enjoy the series! 

  



	2. Liam&Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's experience at the adoption center :)

“You’ll know when you meet the right match for you, trust me. It could go either way too, I made the first step and approached Niall, but Louis ended up approaching  _ me _ first! But there was an immediate spark with both of them, you see?”

 

“Yeah,” Liam bit his lip in worry. “But I mean...they _could_ all hate me, you know?”

 

“Seriously Lee, how many times do we need to go over this? Louis and Niall think the world of you. Trust me, you’ll find a baby today, and then you’ll get to be an actual Daddy. God Liam, it’s so amazing, the feeling of having a baby.”

 

Liam smiled. “Well, I might as well head out then. I’ll call you later?”

 

“You’d better! I want to know what happens, whether you find a baby today or not, okay?”

 

“Okay. Tell Louis and Niall hello for me?”

 

“I can do better than that,” There was a shifting noise. “You’re on speaker Lee. Niall, Louis, say hi to Liam!”

 

“Lee-Lee!” Niall shrieked, and Louis could he heard giggling nearby. “Daddy’s showing us how to make ‘roni art, and I’m making one for you!”

 

“Roni art is actually just noodles!” Louis added enthusiastically. “Mine’s for Daddy, but I’ll still show it to you when it’s done!”

 

Naturally his favorite babies had an immediate calming effect on Liam. “That sounds like so much fun loves, I can’t wait to see! You’re both being good for your daddy, yeah?”

 

Both the babies broke into uncontrollable giggles, finding something funny. 

 

“Ni-Ni almost put the ‘roni up his nose,” Louis informed him. “But we’re being good now, promise!”

 

Harry took the phone back now. “Right then, as you can see, I’ve got some business to attend to. You get on over to the adoption center, okay?”

 

Liam said goodbye and nodded to himself determinedly. 

 

He was ready for this. 

* * *

 

 

Little Sweethearts Adoption center was bustling with happiness and energy. The main entrance doors were lined with balloons of all colors, and a large banner saying ‘Welcome Mommies and Daddies’ was taped just inside the door. 

 

A worker greeted him as he entered the building, and took down his name and info so that he could be signed in. 

 

“The babies are in that room there,” She pointed to a large set of doors. “Since it’s an open house, you’re welcome to talk and interact with them as you please. Then, if you decide on adoption, just flag down a worker and they’ll get things settled.”

 

“Thanks,” Liam told her, and headed toward the room nervously. 

 

He opened it up, and was instantly met with the sight of dozens of babies, all running around in good spirits. There were also a good amount of caregivers. Some were couple, and others were single like him. 

 

Liam studied the interactions happening. So many of the other caregivers seemed comfortable just finding a baby and talking to him or her. He surveyed the room, trying to find a possible lone baby to strike up a conversation with, when it happened. 

 

“NO! Go ‘way, GO ‘WAY!”

 

Spinning around, Liam looked to see where the commotion was coming from. It was a boy- a baby, tucked away into a corner and having a complete meltdown. There was a basket of toy cars close by, and the baby was lobbing them at anyone who came close. 

 

“Zayn Sweetheart, it’s alright. We can go back to your room now,” A worker was trying to negotiate, wincing as she was hit in the shoulder by a car. 

 

Most of the caregivers stayed far away, doing their best to ignore the chaos from the corner and go back to interacting with the happier babies. 

 

Well, Liam had always been one to sway from normality. Better yet, he had never been one to ignore a problem without trying to help. 

 

“This is his first open house,” The worker told Liam desperately when he came closer. “Most of our babies aren’t this eccentric. He came to the center later than most, so he’s had trouble adjusting…”

 

By this time two more workers had arrived on the scene, and together they managed to reach the screaming baby and take him kicking and screaming from the room. Liam watched the entire thing, a odd heaviness in his heart. 

 

He stayed in the same spot for sometime, until a worker approached him. 

 

“Can I introduce you to a few babies?” She asked helpfully. 

 

Liam stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Actually, I have another request. Is there a possibility I can speak to the baby who they just took, Zayn, I believe his name was- privately?”

 

“Oh,” Her eyes widened. “Well, I’m not sure is Zayn would be very cooperative. We can still try, if you’d really like.”

 

Liam was led to a small room that contained only a sofa and a few stuffed animals here and there. 

 

It took a few minutes, and Liam stayed seated on the sofa patiently. Finally the door clicked, and Liam instantly heard sobbing as it opened. A worker was hauling Zayn in by the armpits. The poor baby looked so miserable, that Liam was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake. 

 

When they were alone, Liam cleared his throat. “Zayn, right? Hi buddy! My name’s Liam, I’m-”

 

“No!” Zayn lobbed a teddy bear (thank the lord there were no hard toys in this room) at Liam’s face. 

 

The caretaker wisely shut his mouth, and watched silently as Zayn scooted to a corner and plopped himself down. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly. 

 

Liam tried to think of what to do. 

 

Once, when he had been babysitting Harry’s boys, Louis had a meltdown over a cookie. The baby had dropped it on the dirty ground of the playground, and Liam obviously couldn’t let him continue to eat it. He had pretty much screamed the head off of everyone in the park, all while Liam desperately tried to console him. 

 

In the end, Liam’s Batman keychain had done the trick in calm him down. Babies were inquisitive by nature. They liked anything new, shiny, or jingly. 

 

Liam pulled his keys from his jeans pocket, making an effort of jingle them as he dangled them in the air. 

 

“My favorite superhero in the world is Batman,” He said loudly, more to himself than to Zayn. He rubbed his thumb over the batman symbol connected to the keys. “He’s so smart, even without any real superpowers, he can still beat the Joker anyday.”

 

“I like him too,” Zayn’s said, his voice so soft, and angelic. The baby’s eyelashes brushed against his cheeks as he looked down at the floor bashfully. 

 

“You do?” Liam feigned surprise. “I’ve never met a baby who liked Batman the best!”

 

It was technically true. Niall used to share a love of Batman with Liam, but then Louis had come along and influenced his brother with his passion for Spiderman.

 

“Do you want to see my keychain? It has the bat symbol on it!” Liam coaxed the baby as he held the keychain out toward him. 

 

It took a few long, silent minutes before Zayn made his choice. He slowly got up onto his legs and walked over, just enough to be arm’s length away from Liam. He held out his palm expectantly.   
  


“Here you go baby,” Liam gently handed the keychain over. Zayn handled the object carefully, a smile smile gracing his lips as he ran his thumb over the bat symbol. He then looked back at Liam with something unrecognizable in his eyes. Wonder perhaps, or maybe disbelief? It was hard to tell.

 

Liam looked into Zayn’s darling brown eyes and knew that, no matter how challenging this would be, he had found his baby. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the time to let me know if you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> I hope everyone has a good Monday!


End file.
